kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Faiz High School's Phantom Thief
is the tenth episode of Kamen Rider Decade. It is the first part of the World of Faiz arc, as well as the introductory of Decade's Secondary Rider, Daiki Kaito (Kamen Rider Diend). Synopsis to be added Plot Upon arriving in the World of Faiz and once more encountering the mysterious Daiki Kaito, Tsukasa finds himself in a school uniform and enrolled at Smart Brain High School. He learns that the high school is attacked on a nightly basis by beings called the Orphnoch, with only Faiz to protect the school. Daiki challenges Tsukasa to find out who Faiz is, and Tsukasa then challenges the Lucky Clover clique to a tennis match to see if any of them are Faiz. He beats them, learning that they are Orphnoch who are also after Faiz, and is forced to become Decade, using Blade's power against them. However, Decade is outclassed when Momose appears as the Tiger Orphnoch and warns him to back off. Daiki then confronts the group, giving them a hint as to who Faiz is before going off. Then, the Lucky Clover members target Yuri Tomoda and Takumi Ogami, believing Yuri is Faiz until Takumi transforms and fights them off. When Tsukasa learns that Yuri is the target, he goes off to fight the Orphnoch, watching Faiz get defeated and losing the belt. The fight is then interrupted by Daiki Kaito who transforms into Kamen Rider Diend while revealing he used the Lucky Clover to take the belt for himself. Once the Centipede Orphnoch is destroyed, Decade and Diend have a stand off over the Faiz Belt as Momose attacks Yuri as the Tiger Orphnoch only to meet his match with Takumi who transforms into the Wolf Orphnoch to protect his friend. Rider Cards *'Cards Used:' **Kamen Rider Decade: ***Kamen Ride: Decade, Blade ***Attack Ride: Mach, Metal, Blast ***Form Ride: ***Final Form Ride: N/A ***Final Attack Ride: Blade **'Forms:' ***Decade, Decade Blade Ace Form **Kamen Rider Diend: ***Kamen Ride: Diend, Rey, Kabuki ***Attack Ride: Blast ***Final Form Ride: N/A ***Final Attack Ride: Diend DCD Blade EP10.png|Decade Kamen Ride: Blade Susususmomommm.jpg|Diend Kamen Ride: Kabuki & Rey Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest stars * : * : * : * : * : CHIKARA * : * : * Guard: * Student: , , Suit actors * Kamen Rider Decade: * Kamen Rider Diend: * Kamen Rider Faiz: Errors *When Faiz activates the Faiz Edge's Exceed Charge function, the sound effect of Faiz Blaster's Blade Mode Exceed Charge is heard. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 7, . *'Viewership': 8.4% *Momose is played by Ryosuke Miura, who previously played from Chousei Kantai Sazer-X, and later Ankh (and Shingo Izumi) in OOO. *First and only time Decade changes into Blade in the television series. DVD releases Kamen Rider Decade Volume 3 features episodes 10-13: Faiz High School's Phantom Thief, 555 Faces, 1 Treasure, Reunion: Project Agito and Awakening: Tornado of Souls. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/decade.html Blu-ray Box comes with all 31 episodes. References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢ファイズ学園の怪盗｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ファイズ学園の怪盗｣ Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:New Kamen Rider Episode